Trust Must Be Earned
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Jack has a secret but tells the guys and not her. But when Kim finds out she's not to happy about not telling her. She thought that they were best friends till the end. Could this secret ruin their friendship? Will Kim ever forgive Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Characters are all seventeen. **

**Enjoy! & Review! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It **

**Kim's POV**

I was wandering through the park when I heard voices it was a female and a male. I hid the bushes so I can listen to the conversation. I listened closer and realized that the male voice belongs to Jack.

"Jack, I don't want hide anymore. I want to let your best friend that we are together." said the girl

"I know babe, but I'm just waiting for the right time" He said

"Jack, are you ashamed me?" she said

"No, of course not baby" Jack said while hugging the girl tightly

I could believe it Jack has a secret girlfriend. I am his best friend why wouldn't he tell me. I tried up quietly but I accidentally stepped on a twig. Then I made a run for it so Jack wouldn't notice me. But I heard Jack say "Whose there?"

**Jack's POV**

I thought heard noises in the bushes. "Whose there?" I said while had let go of my girlfriend and walked to the bushes to a see bracelet on the ground. It was the bracelet I had given to Kim for her birthday.

"Oh shit" I mumbled

"Baby, what wrong's?" she said

"Nothing" I quickly shoved the bracelet into my jean pocket

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm sure and let take you home before your parents get mad at me" I said

**Kim's POV **

I ran home crying and not looking back. When I got home, I ran to my bedroom and lay in my bed to think.

He freaking betrayed me! He broke the Wasabi Code. Do the guys know? Why didn't he tell me? I realized that he was another backstabbing person.

I got my bed and I started to put things that he gave me since we became friends and I even threw most of the pictures of me and him in a carton box. I ran downstairs to the kitchen there I got matches and ran outside to the back yard.

I set the box on the ground and I went to the front to grab the silver trash can. I lit up the matches and threw the match in the can. The fire started and I began take out pictures of us one by one in the box. I was standing

**Jack POV**

When I just dropped off my girlfriend and walking back to my house, I had noticed smoke coming from Kim's backyard. I ran to her backyard and to see her burning things from a box while crying.

"Kim?" I walked towards her

She just ignored me. I saw she was holding a picture of us and now was ripping it apart. She threw the pieces in the fire.

"Kim?" I tried again

"Why didn't tell me you, Jack? I'm your best friend for god sakes! But tell me one thing, the guys know? I was the last the one to know" she says

I just nodded and we stayed in silence until Kim broke it.

"I thought that tell everything to each other? Since when have been dating, Jack? I guess not we're best friends anymore"

"I don't have tell you everything Kim and about 2 and half months ago" I yelled

"Wow, Jack! Almost 3 months ago. But, you told the guys. So what wrong on telling me?" she said

I couldn't say anything

"That's what thought. Speechless! You know what Jack; I regret that I ever met you. Since you can't trust me anymore that means I can't trust you anymore either." she yelled when going back to her house

"What have I done?" I thought while looking through the box that Kim managed not to put in the fire.

I grabbed the box and started to head to my house. Once I was inside I went to my bedroom to think. I put the box beside my desk and lay in my bed. So many thoughts came to my head about Kim. Then a few minutes later Heather called, my secret girlfriend that I have hiding from my best friend.

"Hey babe, we can finally stop hiding our relationship" I said

I heard her squealing. I felt happy that we weren't hiding our relationship anymore but in my heart was pang of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: for the people who reviewed this story, THANK YOU! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

**Enjoy & Review! **

**Kim's POV **

After I had that encounter with Jack my eyes were hurting from all that crying. I never had cried this much before in my life. After, I finally stop crying I had texted my best friends Grace, Julie and Kelsey about between me and Jack. They were quite shocked. They texted will be here in ASAP. I don't know what I'll do without them and the guys and except Jack (I'm so mad at him). Five in minutes later came banging to my door. Thank goodness that my parents weren't home. I opened the door when I saw them with 4 buckets of ice cream. I let them in to the house. I closed the door and we all headed to the kitchen to grabs some spoons. Once we were there we took a bucket of ice cream. Julie had mint chocolate chip. Kelsey had cookies and cream. Grace had chocolate and I had vanilla and strawberry. We all walked to the living room and sat down on the couches.

"I can't believe Jack would that to you Kim" said Grace

"Yeah, I thought that he was a sweet person. Guess not" said Julie

"I know right. So Kim, are you gonna do about Jack?" said Kelsey

"I think we're better not being friends anymore. What he did hurts. He betrayed me." I said shoving spoonful of ice cream in my mouth

"So, why don't you join the Black Dragons again with us? We can use another girl" Kelsey suggested

"Yeah, you can be with us instead of those idiots Bobby Wasabi boys" said Grace

"Umm since, when did you guys take karate?" I asked them

"Since, boys are always up in our grill and we wanted have something defend ourselves" said Kelsey

"You are role model Kim" said Julie

"Oh. Thanks guys. But their my friends, I can't leave them" I said

"Kim, you just are moving to another dojo. Not moving to another state" said Kelsey

"You can still hang with them; we're just beating the crap of them in tournaments ;)" said Grace

"I don't think they will understand, I think they will feel betrayed" I said

"Just tell them that you are still friends and that it's nothing personal" said Kelsey

"Julie, what should I do?" I asked when I turned to Julie

"I seriously don't know Kim, it's your decision" said Julie

Stopped talking about this topic and watched a couple of movies. After finishing the third movie, we decided in the sack. I brought pillows and blankets for everyone.

"I'm getting tired." said Grace

"Yeah, me too" said Kelsey and Julie

I yawned and the last thing on my mind was "Maybe, it's for the best"

**Jack's POV**

The next morning, Kim walked in the dojo without saying anything to the guys and especially me.

She went up to Rudy's office and knocked. Rudy opened the door and said to her "You wanted to talk to me Kim"

"Umm, yeah. Listen," Kim started to say

The guys and I were listening to their conversation; Kim seriously didn't care if we did listen.

"I want to quit the dojo" Kim said straight out without any sad expression on her face

"What? Why Kim?" Rudy said looking shocked

"I have my reasons. I hope you understand and its better this way. I'll get my stuff later" Kim said

Kim started to walk away but I suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Let's go of me, boy before I seriously hurt you" Kim shouted while having a look that can kill

By now the guys and Rudy were so scared. Kim tried to pull away from my gripped. But I only held the gripped tighter. Kim turned around, slapped me and spat in my face. In shocked, I finally let go of Kim's arm and she left the dojo. The guys and Rudy were speechless. Milton came up to me and handed me a handkerchief. I wiped Kim's spit off my face. I really deserved that.

"So, why is Kim very upset with you?" asked Milton

"Well, she mad me because I didn't tell her about Heather" I said

"What! You haven't told her yet? I thought she would be the first to know!" Milton yelled

"Yeah, I know but I got scared" I replied

"Scared of what Jack? She your freaking best friend for god sakes! You guys been friends since you guys were in diapers" yelled Rudy

"I'm so confused, what going on here?" Jerry said

"Your always confused, Jerry" said Eddie

"Here let me break to yeah, Jack lied to Kim and Kim is mad at Jack for lying and broke up their friendship." said Milton

"Oh" said Jerry

"What are you gonna do Jack?" Rudy said

"I don't know Rudy, I don't know" I said

"We need her back, Jack" said Eddie

"Without her were a nothing" said Milton

"Its okay guys, still you have me and we have each other" I said

"It won't be the same without her" said Jerry

**Milton's POV**

I was pretty surprised when didn't Kim about his girlfriend. Since, they tell each other everything. Then, I received a text message from Kim says explaining why she quit the dojo.

Hey Milton,

I wanted to say is that I've decide to quit Bobby Wasabi. I'm sorry but this for the best. Please don't blame yourselves for this, it's not your fault. I just feel so betrayed by Jack. And I just can't face him anymore. Hope we can still hang out like old time sake! Please, tell Eddie, Jerry and Rudy. Btw this is my new number; please delete the old one. =)

Kim

Once I finished reading Kim's text Jack's girlfriend came in the dojo. "What is she doing here?" I thought

**Heather's POV **

I was doing some shopping around the all when I noticed Kim looking upset. That's means she quit the dojo. I walked in the dojo and Jack's friend and his sensei looked pretty down. I walked up to Jack, hugged him and said with a fake frown "Hey baby, I heard the news"

"Hey babe, really? I just can't believe she quit on us." Jack said

"I don't want to be rude but may I ask why you are here?" asked his nerd friend Milton

"Can't I see my boyfriend? Since, that honey blond hair chick is gone, I want to join the dojo, to be with Jack more" I said

"That chick was our friend" said the boy named Eddie

"I can't believe that Jack hangs out with these dweebs. They are not even popularity material unlike Jack." I thought

"Babe, you know karate?" Jack asked me

"No, silly billy. That is why I want to learn" I said in innocently

"So, Rudy she is in or what?" asked Jack his sensei

"I don't know Jack, but she has train really hard then" said his sensei

"Don't worry about her; I'll train her after I am third degree black belt" Jack said

"I guess so" he said

"Yes!" Jack said while picking me up and spinning me around

**Milton's POV**

Something fishy going on with Jack's girlfriend, she was nice when we met her. She offers to meet Kim but when Kim quits the dojo she magically wants to join. Was it all fake? I gonna tell the guys and find out she planning. I really want Jack and Kim to be friends again.

**Kim's POV**

Since, I quit the Bobby Wasabi dojo; I still want to be able to do karate. I went to Julie's uncle house. I knocked on the door and Julie answered.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Julie said

"Hey Julie, I wanted talk to your Uncle. It's really important" I said

Julie nodded and smiled called her Uncle. I waited for few minutes and he came to the front door.

"So, Kim what so important that you had to tell me since you interrupted me watching my Spanish soap opera!" Ty said

"The reason I came here because I want to be a Black dragon... ummm... again" I said

**Will Milton find out the real reason why Heather wants to take karate? What will Ty say to Kim? Can she joins again or is she still banished? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here is another chapter of Trust Must Be Earned! Thank you for all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**Ty's POV**

"My answer is" as I began but I interrupted by niece

"Of course you can, Kim. Isn't that right Uncle Ty?" said Julie popping nowhere

I couldn't say no to my favourite niece. I was still little mad from last time but anything for her. Maybe, I can use Kim against the Warriors to finally shut it down.

"Welcome come back, scorpion" I said

Kim's face lit up and a huge grinned was on her face.

"Thank you Sensei for letting me join the Black Dragons again" she said

"You're welcome, scorpion. Well, I gotta get back to watching my Spanish soap opera" I said as I headed back to the living room

I left Julie and Kim to talk.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe it that I was allowed in the Black Dragons. I thought for what happen last time, I thought I was banished for good.

"Julie, I never thought your Uncle would say yes. Not after want I did to the dojo" I said

"I'm pretty sure that he's over it" Julie said

"Well, we should celebrate with the girls and guys except Jack" I said

"Yeah we should, text everyone to go to Falafel Phil's in 15 minutes" Julie said

I took out my phone and texted in everyone us at Falafel Phil's.

"Okay, I texted everyone to meets us there. Let's go" I said

"Yeah, let me just tell my Uncle and to drop us off there" Julie said as she went inside

A few minutes she came back and said "Okay, let's go"

I nodded and followed Julie to her uncle's car.

**Milton's POV**

Jack and Heather kissed each other goodbye. Heather left the dojo. I told the guys that I had something to do and that I will right back. I saw Heather walked in the mall. I had to follow her and find out why she wants learn karate. She wasn't really hard to follow. But suddenly, she stopped and turned around. I quickly hid and hoping that she didn't see me. She turned back and starting walking again. After a few minutes, she stopped again but this time she didn't turn around. She looked in her pursed and took out her phone. I tried to get close enough to hear the conversation & wonder who was she talking too so I inched closer.

When I finally got close enough, all I heard was "Yes, I know the plan. I signed up already. The Kim girl is gone and she joined the Black Dragons. So, everything is in place. Okay, bye". Heather closed her phone and walk away.

I was left there thinking, how can she know Kim joined the Black Dragons? She and Kim aren't really in friends' term after what happened. Now, I knew for sure that there is something going on with Heather. After awhile of thinking, I decided go back to the dojo. When I got there, my phone started to buzz. I had just received a text message from Kim

To: Milton – From: Kim

Hey Milton,

I just wanted tell you that I joined the Black Dragon's dojo. So, the girls and I are going to Falafel Phil's to celebrate. Please pass this message on to Eddie and Jerry. So, see you and the guys in 15 minutes.

PS: Don't tell Jack!

PPS: Julie will be there ;)

Kim

When I read the text, I was shocked Kim joined had Black Dragons. & the last part of Kim's text, it made me blushed. Does she know that I have a crushed on Julie? I was busy lost my thought that I didn't hear Jack coming into the dojo.

"Hey, Milton why are you red as a tomato?" asked Jack

"Um, it's nothing" I said as I quickly hid my phone

"Alrighty" Jack said

Then, I saw Eddie and Jerry walking into the dojo.

"Hey guys, want to go to Falafel Phil's?" I blurted out

Shoot that was suppose a secret. I hope Jack didn't hear me. But, I thought wrong.

"Sure, Milton" Jack said and the guys agreed

"Kim is going to kill me" I thought

"I'm getting hungry anyways" said Eddie

"Eddie, you're always hungry" stated Jerry

"Well, I want too change first" I said as I started to go the change room

"While you go change, I'll call Heather if she wants to come with us" Jack said

I stopped in my tracks when Jack said that.

"Jack, maybe you shouldn't" I said

"Why not?" Jack asked curiously

"Ah, never mind" I said before going the change room

After 10 minutes, I was done changing and went out of the change room. There, I saw Heather flirting with Jack. I still got to find out who she was talking to on the phone. I walked over where they were.

"Let's go!" I said

They all agreed and we headed out of the dojo to Falafel Phil's.

"This is not gonna end well" I thought

**Kim's POV**

The girls and were waiting for the guys. Then, I saw Jack, Milton, Eddie Jerry and Heather coming in. Jack and Heather were holding hands, it made sick.

"Milton, what are they doing here?" I asked while pointing at Jack and Heather

Julie, Kelsey and Grace turned around to see who I was pointing at.

"Yeah, about that" Milton said nervously

"Kim, if you didn't us to be here. You could have said so" Jack said bitterly

"Fine! Leave. Nobody wants you here!" I said angrily as stood up from my seat

"Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!" Heather yelled in my face

"What are you going to do about it?" I spat

"This!" she said stepping up to her slapping in me in the face, hard.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled

I grabbed Heather's hair and started to pull. She screamed. Her hands grabbed my hair and I screamed. We were going around the restaurant. We were messing up the whole place. We knocked over tables and chair.

"Heather and Kim stop!" yelled Kelsey

Both me and Heather didn't listen but kept on fighting.

"Jack, do something!" yelled Milton

Jack didn't budge at all from his spot.

"Fight! Fight!" yelled all the girls and the guys in restaurant

Somehow, Heather tripped and sending me and her to the ground. I was top on of her. I banged her heading the floor a couple times then slapped her a few times in face.

"If no one stops this fight someone is going to be hurt real bad" Grace thought

The other people took out there camera phones and starting to record the fight. Heather managed to flip me over that she was on top now. She started same thing to me what I did earlier, and my hands were in her hair and I kept pulling. I forced my legs up, slid through her waist without her knowing. With all I had, I lift Heather up and I threw the across the restaurant. She screamed in pain when she hit the wall. Everyone was shocked that I could that. Grace pulled me up from the ground and said "How did you do that?"

"I don't know" I replied

I seriously don't how I did that. Then, I saw Jack rushing to Heather's aid. Jack looked up at me; I could see in eyes that it was pure hatred. He helped Heather, she looked like was really hurt but I didn't care. She had tears coming down her face. That's bitch got what she deserves. Then, Phil came in. Oh Shit.

**No One's POV**

"What happened here?" Phil asked as he came through the doors

"Cat fight between Heather and Kim" said Jerry

"Jerry!" yelled Grace

"What? It's true" Jerry said

The girls just rolled their eyes and had annoyed look in their faces.

"Sorry for the damage, Phil. I'll send check over later to pay for the damages. Just don't tell my parents" Kim said

"Okay, but no more fights in my restaurant or else you guys are banished" said Phil

We had all agreed. "Let's get out of here!" Kim said

Grace, Julie and Kelsey nodded except for the guys.

"Aren't guys you coming?" Kim asked

"Well..." the guys said at same time

"Well, what?" Kim asked annoyed

"You said that we can still hang out with you and Jack" said Milton

"I changed my mind. It's either me or him?" Kim replied

"Kim please, don't make us choose" Eddie pleaded

"Yeah, Kim" Eddie and Jerry said at same

"She right guys. It's either her or me?" said Jack

"Jack, not you too" said Jerry

"Guys, I think it's for the better" said Jack

**Milton, Eddie and Jerry are forced to choose sides.  
Who will they pick Jack or Kim's side? Who was Heather talking on the phone? What is Ty going to do with Kim?**

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

**– browneyesbeauty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Milton's POV**

"We're not choosing sides, right guys?" I asked the guys nervously

But Jerry and Eddie had different ideas.

"Guys?" I asked again

"Well," Jerry began with a worried look on his face

Jerry looks at Eddie then Kim then Jack and then back at me

"Well... I don't mean but Kim scares me when she's angry and tires hurt us" Jerry said

"I sort of agree with Jerry" said Eddie

"So, I choose Jack" said Jerry without hesitation

"Me too" said Eddie

"Whatever" I heard Kim say as she was rolling her eyes

"So, what about you Milton? Is it me or Kim?" asked Jack

"I... uhh... GAHHH!" I screamed in frustration and ran off out there

"Milton! Milton!" I heard Julie say but I ran off there and never look back

**Julie's POV**

Milton's ran out of the restaurant. My blood started to boiled. I was so angry. This chick was tearing my friends apart. I don't like it one bit. Someone needs to teach her a lesson...

"You" I screamed as I faced Heather

"This is your entire fault why our friends are being like this! Ever since Jack started dating you, you've been bad news. You're tearing us all apart" I screamed

Heather looked frighten. Well, she should. She's tearing my friends apart. I absolutely hated that.

"Julie, don't you dare you talk to my girlfriend like that" Jack shouted angrily at me

Then there was loud slapping sound. Everyone eyes widen. Jack was standing there with a bright red hand print on his face. Kim stood there also with annoyed look on her face

"Kim, you got to stop slapping me." Jack implied while hold his right cheek

Kim ignored his comment but just yelled at him "Don't you dare shout at Julie! She didn't anything to you"

"Kim, you could never hurt me. You couldn't even hurt a fly, if you tried" Jack said smugly

"You wanna bet that Jack?" Kim said as she was throwing a punch at Jack

"You probably shouldn't have done that" said Jack as he blocked the punch with his left land.

"Not this again!" Grace exclaimed

Kim and Jack didn't listen. But this fight was a quick one. Kim raised her left leg to kick Jack in stomach but Jack caught leg her and with all his might he flipped her. Kim landed face first. She groaned in pain.

"I told you can never beat me Kim. Never. Also, that was payback for hurting my girlfriend earlier" Jack said smugly

Jack grabbed Heather hand and left the restaurant with Jerry and Eddie following behind them. You could hear Jack and Heather laughing.

"Isn't over Jack" Kim screamed at Jack

"Never say never, Jack. I will get my revenge" I heard Kim mumbled under her breath wondering what she meant.

**Heather's POV**

We left the restaurant. Seriously, that Crawford girl has major issues.

"Hey babe, I got to get going now" I said

"Okay babe, want me drop you off?" Jack asked

"Nah, its okay babe. I'll be fine" I said

"Are you sure?" Jack asked again

"Yes. I'm sure, babe. Now go!" I said

"Okay, bye babe" Jack said

Jack and the guys left me alone. I was waiting until they were gone. I whipped out my phone and called Mr. R.W.

"Everything going according plan. Mr. R.W" I said through the phone

"Well done, Heather" said Mr. R.W

"Thank you. Okay, goodbye Mr. R.W" I said before hanging up

"Crawford, be prepare for what's coming for you" I thought before heading home

**The Next Day in Kim's POV**

Today was the first day of training my training. My back was still hurting when Jack flipped the other day. I walked inside in Black Dragons. The memories came back to me. When Frank kicked Jack's leg, I felt pang of worry came over me. My thoughts were interrupted when Sensei Ty reintroduce me to the Black Dragons gang.

"Everyone let's welcome back, Scorpion" said Sensei Ty

Everyone clapped. Kelsey, Julie, Grace waved excitedly at me. I waved backed at them.

"Why don't you show us a demonstration? There are four boards you can break" said Sensei Ty

I nodded in agreement. I went up to the boards. I got into positioned. I cleared my mind.

"Hiiyahh" I yelled and breaking the boards with my hand.

Everyone clapped once again.

"Okay, everyone back to practicing. We got to ready for the tournament in 2 months in China" said Sensei Ty

Grace, Julie and Kelsey walked up to me.

"I still can't believe that you are still here training with us" Julie said excitedly

"I know right" I said

"Girls" We heard Sensei calling us to begin practice

At The Bobby Wasabi's Dojo

**Jack's POV**

I was doing stretching exercises when Heather entered the dojo.

"Hey babe" I said

She just smiled at me.

"What's what wrong babe?" I asked

"Nothing, I'm just gonna change"

Heather kissed me on the cheek before left to change. Abruptly, Kim entered into the dojo.

"What are you doing here, Crawford?" I spat

"None you of business" she spat

She quickly walked over old locker, open it and took out her stuff out of it. I noticed that she was holding a picture of us that we took in photo booth. I remember when I gave her a wet wily and as payback she gave me a black eye. I still laughed at that memory. Kim

All of a sudden Rudy yelled "KIM!" and came running to give her a hug, and spinning her around

"Rudy put me down" Kim yelled

Rudy put her down but got down knees and begged her to come back.

"We miss you! Please come back!" Rudy pleaded

"Rudy, we've been through this! I'm not coming back! Just accept it" Kim shouted at Rudy

Rudy looked like he going to cry.

"Oh, grow up! You big baby! That's why you can never a date!"

That was it that hit Rudy, hard. Now he was full on balling. He immediately ran to his office so no one could see him cry. Kim just ignored him when back to cleaning her looker. I was back to say something but she turned to me and said "Oh here your stuff back"

"He's your shirt" Kim said as she was "returning my stuff to me" when she was actual throwing it at me

"Your iPod, your shorts, your hat, and Oh, lastly here's the necklace that you gave me" She took off and threw it to me before walking out the dojo. It was the necklace I gave her that she vows that she won't ever take off.

Flashback

"Hey Kimmy" I greeted her

"Don't call me Kimmy" she as punched me in the arm

"Ow, Kimmy you are going to bruise my arm" I say

"I said call don't me Kimmy"

"Okay fine. Oh, I have something for you" I said

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, close your eyes"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes!"

"Fine" she mumbled

I just chuckled. Kim did what she was told. She closed eyes. I quickly went to my bag and grabbed my surprise for her. I went back to her open it, took out it and out in around her necklace.

"You can open your eyes, Kim"

Kim opened her eyes and quickly ran her locker to look at a mirror to at what Jack's gift to her was. She was speechless. It was a simple heart necklace.

"Do you like it?" as I came over her

"No, I love it!" she said

She turned around hugged me. I just smiled. We broke the hug.

"I promise to never take off, Jack" she said smiling

Unexpectedly, she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"Thank you Jack" she said before going in the change room

**Flashback Ends **

"Kim loves this necklace" I thought

My thoughts we're interrupted when Heather came back she hovering over me.

"Oh, Jack that's necklace is beautiful. Is that for me?" she said as she saw the necklace

"Don't really want to. This necklace has sentimental value. But she was girlfriend. Kim was nothing to me anymore, right?" I thought

"Umm, yeah" I lied

"Really?" she said

I nodded.

"Why don't you put on me?" she said

I went behind and put the necklace on her neck.

"Jack, it's beautiful. Thank you, I love it!" she said as she was admiring it

"It seems like I've done another bad thing. Well, who cares? But why do I feel so guilty" I thought

**Who is Mr. R.W.?**

A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.

– browneyesbeauty


End file.
